Concern about environment impact, e.g. ozone depletion, and the approval of the Montreal Protocol resulted in a movement to replace ozone depleting refrigerant compositions, such as for example, chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs). As a result, replacement refrigerant compositions, such as for example hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) refrigerants and hydrofluoroolefins (HFOs) refrigerants are commercialized. However, HFC refrigerants may contribute to environment changes through their relatively large greenhouse effect, e.g. having a relatively large global warming potential (GWP).